


Midnight Snack

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Comfort Food, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Midnight Snack

Omi had been outgoing, friendly, deeply naive. Mamoru was reserved, stand-offish, cynical under a layer of sincerity, protected by an invisible layer of glass. Nagi was glad he wasn't working for an idiot. Still, Omi was a useful ghost, an archaeological stratum that a skilled excavator could reach.

"Have you eaten today?" Nagi chided, just exasperated enough. He didn't wait for an answer, just poured boiling water over the instant ramen, and offered the bowl and chopsticks.

Mamoru looked at him blankly, then ate. It was Omi who smiled up at Nagi and held out the empty bowl for more.


End file.
